Conventional tires used for transportation, bicycles, or other recreational vehicles and the like generate considerable friction when the tire is in motion. Some of this friction is caused by the flow of fluids such as air inside an air filled tire.
For example, when a hollow air filled tire rotates, the air inside the tire rotates or flows in a direction opposite the direction of motion. As a result, significant friction is generated within the tire. This friction can cause drag opposite the direction of motion. This drag in turn causes the efficiency of the tire as well as the life of the tire to be reduced.